


Itadakimasu

by chenology



Series: Abroad in Japan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cumplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, M/M, also slight foot fetish but i swear it was on accident, but not really cumplay? listen, dumb!baek, ig it's not a foot fetish if its a footjob but you were warned, the characters took over it wasn't me, this entire thing makes no sense ok im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology
Summary: “You can have your meal,” Chanyeol starts, watching Baekhyun eagerly moving in even closer, “But before you do that, what do we say before a meal?”Baekhyun’s eyes cast down as he tries hard to think, his face brightening up as he looks at Chanyeol, lips ghosting just a few centimeters away from his fat cock, hot breath brushing against it.“Itadakimasu,” He whispers shyly, blinking his big brown orbs at Chanyeol innocently.The taller groans, nodding in approval as he puts his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and pushes him closer to his cock. “Eat up.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Abroad in Japan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Itadakimasu

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. Literally, it's just porn, that's it. Not sure what else to say. Really sorry if this is gross, my characters just kinda,,,, took the reins on this one. Hope yall enjoy!

Chanyeol looks down at the boy on his knees in front of him, eyes wide and pleading for him to accept his request. He looks around the room to see if there’s a possibility of this being a hidden camera prank but after having known Byun Baekhyun for all of two months, he knows it isn’t far off that he truly believes in what he’s telling Chanyeol. 

Byun Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s roommate for their semester abroad in Japan. Chanyeol genuinely cannot fathom how Baekhyun has managed to survive this long with what little life skills he had. He’s inept at everything from dishwashing, to cooking, cleaning, and even the basic rules of laundry were akin to organic chemistry to him. The one time Chanyeol entrusted him with laundry had ended up in all of his boxers becoming pink, and he once poured salt instead of sugar in his coffee. At first, Chanyeol thought he was purposely sabotaging him but the truth became clear early on; Baekhyun was just a spoiled kid who knew nothing of the real world and would come to depend on Chanyeol to guide him through it. 

Chanyeol, being the somewhat decent person he is, had told him to just ask if he ever needs anything and that he’d be happy to offer his assistance, which was essentially slang for ‘please don’t fuck anything else up because I am so close to losing it’. Of course when he had said that he meant to ask him questions like how to turn on the oven, or how to separate his laundry, or maybe even how to cook a proper meal that wasn’t ramen noodles or boiled eggs. 

Instead of requests like that though, Chanyeol had found himself sitting on his bed with Baekhyun on his knees in front of him begging for cum. 

Byun “I’m baby” Baekhyun, on his knees, sincerely asking for cum. 

Chanyeol found himself completely dumbfounded at the words spilling out of the other’s mouth, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right question to ask. All he can currently think of at the moment is “what the fuck?” and that was not exactly appropriate. But to be fair, neither is what the other is asking of him.

When he sees the utter confusion and bewilderment on Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun scrambles to get his iPad and shove it into Chanyeol’s hands, eagerly pointing to the open page.

“Just look, okay?” He insists, wide orbs staring right into Chanyeol’s soul. The taller takes a deep breath, readying himself for what he’s about to see. The title reads ‘Cum Therapy’ in big, dark letters and it makes Chanyeol want to throw the iPad out the window but he reads despite himself.

Just from a basic skim, the article seemed very much to be a joke, or a sarcastic reply to god knows what. The author seems to (jokingly) advocate for cum as the number one source of nutrition and a great way to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Acne problems? Get a fresh squirt of cum on your face. Going on a diet? Eat cum, it has no calories. For every problem listed, cum is the miraculous solution. 

Any person with an ounce of common sense would know that this article is satire at best and a dumb joke at worst but as he lowers the iPad and faces a hopeful Baekhyun, he knows the younger is a true believer. When Chanyeol still doesn’t say anything, Baekhyun rushes to explain.

“Ever since I moved here I’ve gained a lot of weight,” He pulls up his shirt to feel his soft belly, pink lips in a pout as he squeezes at the excess fat there. This was probably due to the fact that he ate out almost every day and hadn’t touched a vegetable in the past month but he doesn’t say anything as he watches Baekhyun pull his shirt back down. “And look at this!” He points to a small, barely-there pimple on his otherwise clear cheek, looking completely distraught. “I have acne now! This didn’t happen before.” 

Chanyeol was sure the acne was due to the fact that Baekhyun was under an enormous amount of stress due to the changes in his lifestyle and his recent change to a new face wash that probably didn’t match well with his sensitive skin. But still, he remains quiet as he watches Baekhyun fret and explain himself.

“So,” Chanyeol finally speaks, leaning back on his palms with his legs slightly spread, eyeing Baekhyun. “In order to solve your problem, you need my cum? What are you going to do with it?” 

“Eat it.” 

Chanyeol almost chokes with how easily Baekhyun speaks about it, his cock twitching just the slightest at the mental image of Baekhyun devouring his cum. 

“Oh, and smear it on my face,” This time he says it with a big, innocent grin, further driving Chanyeol into madness. A part of him wants to use logic to argue Baekhyun’s thought process but he wasn’t sure that there was any at all to begin with so instead he plays along. He hasn’t gotten a good lay in a while and honestly, he deserves something for putting up with Baekhyun’s bullshit all day long.

“What do I get from this? I mean you get my cum and get nice skin and a pretty body. What about me?” He tilts his head, genuinely curious about what Baekhyun could possibly come up with. If he plays his cards right then he can get a no-strings-attached fucktoy to sate him over for the rest of the semester.

The other seems to think hard about this, eyes looking around the room as if in search of an answer before he turns to look back at the taller.

“You can request anything from me in return. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” 

It isn’t an explicit agreement to all the filth Chanyeol had in mind but he figures he can work with this. He can already imagine Baekhyun with his mouth wide open and full of hot cum, ready to swallow load after load. Just the mental image is enough to stir his manhood to life and so he resolutely nods.

“You’ve got a deal, Byun.” 

Baekhyun beams, scooting closer to him. “You’re the best roommate ever! Now, can I please have some? I’m hungry but I don’t want to eat anything bad.” He looks up at him, soft brown bangs falling in his eyes and his lips shining from the lip balm he regularly puts on. Considering the fact that Chanyeol was already in the mood and Baekhyun might just be the prettiest little thing he had ever laid his eyes on, he easily agrees. 

He lifts his hips just the slightest to pull his sweatpants and boxers down to mid-thigh, hearing Baekhyun’s sharp intake of breath when his eyes land on Chanyeol’s length. He smirks, gripping his semi-hard member and slowly stroking it, letting the skin move up and down as blood rushes down until he’s completely hard. He slaps his thick, fat cock against his palm, letting Baekhyun hear just how heavy it is. 

The younger of the two swallows thickly, his cheeks stained pink as he eyes Chanyeol’s enormous cock, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He scoots just a little bit closer, hooded eyes running up and down the red member. 

“It’s so big,” He whispers, a bit breathy as he watches Chanyeol spit into his hand and start stroking it once again, hand dragging up and down at an impossibly slow pace. Chanyeol smirks down at him, using his foot to press against Baekhyun’s cock over his pants, drawing out a surprised moan as the other kneels over with his hands on Chanyeol’s knees to steady himself. 

“Pull your pants down, I want to see,” Chanyeol commands casually, still stroking himself at a languid pace. 

Baekhyun, embarrassed and flushed completely red, reaches for his pants, pulling them down just enough to allow his cute little cock to pop out, hard and bobbing pathetically. Chanyeol huffs out a laugh, pressing his foot against it to draw out another small moan. 

“How cute, it’s small just like you,” He teases, stroking the length up and down using his foot, watching Baekhyun jerk into his touch. His eyes are wet with tears from humiliation but he doesn’t do anything to stop Chanyeol, instead arching into his touch. 

He watches Baekhyun bite his lip to keep from letting any more moans slip, his eyes cast down, watching the little pearls of precum catch on Chanyeol’s toes, indicating he was already close to his climax. Chanyeol clicks his tongue disapprovingly, pulling his foot away from the other’s length, watching him whimper helplessly as he rubs his thighs together for a bit of friction. 

“You got my foot dirty,” He lifts his foot up to show Baekhyun the mess of sticky precum. “If you want to receive your cum then clean it.” 

Baekhyun gasps, looking up to meet Chanyeol’s hard gaze, lips wobbling and on the verge of protest when he catches sight of the monster between Chanyeol’s legs and stops himself. He hesitantly leans forward, stopping and locking eyes with Chanyeol to see if he would stop him but he doesn’t, waiting to see how far Baekhyun would let this play out. At first the licks are small and hesitant, lapping at the mess uncertainly but he soon grows bolder, his tongue running in circles and lapping up every inch of the dirtied area until Chanyeol puts his foot down. 

He had never thought himself to be someone with a foot fetish but watching Baekhyun lap at it like an obedient puppy has awoken something inside him that he didn’t know was there. Said boy sat there obediently with his legs folded underneath him, awaiting his reward for following directions.

The taller, satisfied with how well he did, reaches out and pats his head affectionately, stroking over the soft locks. He spreads his knees wider apart and motions for Baekhyun to come closer which the other obeys eagerly, scooting on his knees until his face is inches away from Chanyeol’s hot, pulsating length. 

It makes him want to drool just looking at it, and his tongue itches to swipe at the pearl of precum glistening at the tip, teasing and enticing him. 

“You can have your meal,” Chanyeol starts, watching Baekhyun eagerly moving in even closer, “But before you do that, what do we say before a meal?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes cast down as he tries hard to think, his face brightening up as he looks at Chanyeol, lips ghosting just a few centimeters away from his fat cock, hot breath brushing against it. 

“Itadakimasu,” He whispers shyly, blinking his big brown orbs at Chanyeol innocently. 

The taller groans, nodding in approval as he puts his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and pushes him closer to his cock. “Eat up.” 

Baekhyun immediately devours the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, eager tongue lapping at the pearls of precum gathering there, massaging the head in circles with his tongue for a few brief seconds before he takes more of his length in, eyes fluttering shut as the heady taste of his manhood overtakes his taste buds, sending a zing all the way down to his poor sobbing, cock. He moans around the length in his mouth, hands stroking what his lips don’t reach.

Chanyeol watches him with his lips slightly parted, groaning as Baekhyun tries to fit more and more of his length in his small mouth, struggling and gagging with each bob of his head. His lips are red and stretched fully around his girth, and if Chanyeol thought they were pretty before, they were even more ethereal now, coated in spit.He can barely stop himself from roughly fucking into Baekhyun’s mouth, instead letting the smaller get used to it bit by bit.

His inexperience is obvious but the way he suckles around his cock and keeps looking up at him for approval through wet lashes is more than enough for Chanyeol to push through the slight sting of teeth on his sensitive skin. Once Baekhyun is a little bit more comfortable taking his length he tugs on his hair and pulls his head back, standing up. In this position Chanyeol’s length looms over Baekhyun’s face, casting a shadow over it. Baekhyun looks up at the glistening length with hunger in his eyes, his lips parted and ready to wrap around him again. 

Chanyeol uses one hand to lift his shirt up for a better view while the other goes behind Baekhyun’s head. “Open your mouth wide, I’m going to fuck your throat.” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth wider, letting his jaw go slack as he sticks his tongue out and flattens it, making for easy access. Chanyeol smirks as he taps his cockhead against Baekhyun’s tongue before pushing his head down on his length, forcing him down, down, down until Baekhyun is choking and struggling, tears streaming down his blotched cheeks when the taller’s fat cock forces its way down his throat. Chanyeol keeps him like that, with Baekhyun’s lips attached at the base and struggling to breathe through his nose. 

Chanyeol thinks he looks so pretty like this, sobbing around his cock but still so desperate to please and pleasure him. He pulls his length out slowly until he’s completely out, his raging erection meeting the air as Baekhyun coughs and tries to regain his breath. He sniffles pathetically, wiping at the drool on his chin before he looks back up at Chanyeol, awaiting instructions. 

“You did good, pet.” He strokes his hair, cooing softly at the sight of a wrecked Baekhyun. “Now open up for me again.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth opens all too easily, tongue out yet again as Chanyeol forces him down on his entire length, the sound of Baekhyun gagging like music to his ears. He repeats the process several times, slowly and steadily stretching Baekhyun’s throat before picking up the pace until he’s brutally fucking into his cavern while holding the sobbing boy's head still.

His stomach coils and tightens to signal his impending orgasm so he tugs Baekhyun’s mouth off him and holds him in place with the hand in his hair while he jerks himself furiously. Baekhyun pants, breathless and a bit delirious as he opens his mouth wide in anticipation, his hands cupped together as though he’s in a desperate prayer. Chanyeol’s thighs tense and his stomach tightens as he touches his tip to Baekhyun’s lower lip and releases right into his wet, thoroughly fucked mouth, milking every bit of his release and watching it all pool together inside the other’s mouth. 

He’s panting heavily as he looks down at the other, watching as his tongue slushes his release around in his mouth, some dripping down his chin. His eyes are watching Chanyeol attentively, clearly asking for permission so Chanyeol nods.

“Swallow it.” 

Baekhyun does so graciously, closing his eyes as he swallows Chanyeol’s cum, the taller trailing the bob of his Adam's apple as he does so. He presses his thumb to Baekhyun’s chin and swipes the cum dripping there before forcing his thumb into the other’s mouth and watching him suck it clean. 

Baekhyun is so obedient and pliant like this, taking everything Chanyeol gives him gratefully and sitting at his feet like he wants to worship him. Chanyeol revels in the power he holds over the other, it brings out a side of him he didn’t know previously existed. Not only that but Baekhyun was far too dumb and spaced for his own good that it makes it far too easy for Chanyeol to take advantage of. 

It really didn’t help that Baekhyun was the one to ask for this either. 

Said boy squirms, uncomfortable on the ground and Chanyeol notices his still hard cock bobbing and weeping between his milky thighs. Chanyeol pulls his sweats up and fixes his shirt before hooking his hands under Baekhyun’s arms, easily lifting him up. Baekhyun looks bewildered as Chanyeol sits on the bed and manhandles him in between his spread legs, back to chest. 

Baekhyun stretches his legs out, kicking his pants and underwear off since they were stained with his precum anyway. Chanyeol’s hands wrap around his waist and grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and holding it in front of his mouth. Just as Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask what’s going on, Chanyeol stuffs the shirt in his mouth and instructs him to bite down and so he obediently does, making himself pliant in the other’s strong arms.

He isn’t sure what’s come over him but he likes it like this, being told what to do and how, and being praised when he does it right. It makes him hot all over when Chanyeol takes control because god knows he doesn’t have a clue of what to do. He wants someone just like this, who will tell him what to do and how. 

He moans around the shirt in his mouth as Chanyeol grips his pathetic excuse for an erection, jerking him swiftly with his other hand cupped in front of the head, ready to catch his release. His orgasm hits embarrassingly quick, with Baekhyun gripping Chanyeol’s forearms as he arches forward, toes curling in pleasure as Chanyeol milks his erection for all its got. Baekhyun lets the material slip from his mouth in favor of catching his breath, dazedly looking down at Chanyeol’s cupped hand which was now filled with his release.

Chanyeol brings his hand up to Baekhyun’s parted lips and tips it, watching Baekhyun slurp and lap at his own release, his eager tongue lapping over his palm until there’s no trace of his orgasm left. He tiredly leans his head back against Chanyeol’s chest, body twitching just the slightest from over-stimulation. Chanyeol smiles down at him, pressing his wet palm against Baekhyun’s exposed belly, rubbing over it in soothing circles.

“Now you’re nice and full of cum, aren’t you Baekhyunnie?” He whispers against Baekhyun’s ear, causing the other to shiver as he nods, the pit of his stomach coiling again. “I can’t wait to pump your cute tummy full of cum every day,” He comments absentmindedly, hands trailing up and down Baekhyun’s side. 

“It was delicious,” Baekhyun comments shyly, Chanyeol’s touches making him feel warm all over. He turns his head to the side, staring curiously at the other as he plays with the hems of his shirt. “Can I get more later?” 

Chanyeol nods, his grin akin to that of a wolf looking down at his prey. “As long as you behave, pet. I’ll give you a nice, warm facial for that acne.” 

“I’ll be good for you,” Baekhyun replies sleepily, a lopsided smile on his face. 

“I won’t have it any other way, my pretty pet.” 


End file.
